Going Away
by Zoey Sama
Summary: ok. I think this is the best i've done!!! PLZ R&R!!!!!
1. Going Away

  
Going Away  
By Zoey Sama  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball GT  
********************************************************************************************************  
"Honey, we have our check-ups today at the docter! So I hope you will be ready!" says Videl. Gohan looked up from his reading  
at the table.   
"Yup!" He said then he went back to reading. Pan came running out of her room then sat down to eat.  
"Mommy! I need to eat breakfast fast! I'm going to miss the bus!" she said in a rush. Videl nodded and put eggs in from of Pan.   
She ate it really fast then started running out the door.   
"Love you Mom! Love you Dad!" she said runnning. They both heard the door shut behind her. Gohan got up and walked over to   
Videl and kissed her on the cheek.   
"I'll meet you at the docters in," he said and looked at his watch, "about two hours. See ya!" he said then walked out the door   
also. Just then, She felt a small stab in her heart, like she had been stabbed, only she hadn't. She crouched down and held her   
stomach then closed her eyes. She stood up and walked towards her bed room steadily and laid down. The pain was so  
pinchy, that she thought that maybe she should take a little nap. Maybe it'll be gone by then.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
~2 hours later...~  
  
Videl walked in and Gohan stood up greeting her. Her heart pain had passed, so she was releived.   
"Gohan??" asked a nurse. Gohan turned his head, and stood up.   
"I'll see you in a bit!" he said then walked towards the nurse. She closed the door. Videl looked around for somthing to do,   
then found a magazine and started flipping through it. A man walked out of the door.  
"Videl??" he asked.  
"That's me!" Videl said and she got up and walked over to the man. She shook his hand then he closed the door.  
"Hi Videl. I am Dr. Smith. I am going to be your docter for your check up today," Dr. Smith said as they walked. Videl nodded.  
"Right in here." He said pointing in the room. Videl walked in, and looked around.   
"Ok. We are going to take some tests first. ok?" He told her.  
"Ok." she said. She sat down and first they gave her a couple normal checks, then they got to the scanning. She had to lay down  
in a large oval system where they took pictures of her insides, and checked for any viruses and anything else. When she came   
out of the machine, Mr. Smith told her to take a seat.   
"Videl, I have some news. I have detected cancer cells in your heart. This... This is very hard to say, but, I am afraid that  
you have heart cancer." He said biting his lips. Videls eyes we're staring at him with shock.   
"Have you had any heart pains in the last couple days?" he asked. Videl paused.  
"Yes, just this morning.." she studdered.   
"..... Then you have already been effected by it. I am very very sorry. We must have missed some last year we took the tests."  
"How could you have missed them?!?!?" She asked humorously not beleiveing him.  
"I dont know mrs but I am afraid that your... death date is unknown with only a few tests. You will have to come back a couple  
more times. When are you free?"  
"....... ... ...... Wednesday.. and Saturday..." she said. She finally realised he wasn't joking.  
"Ok. We will make your appointments then. Have a nice day Videl. Here are some Heart Burn pills. Take them if you think you need  
them." She grabbed them from his hand.  
"Ok.." she walked out of the room and sat down. ~Maybe on the test on Wednesday will say that I dont have them! Maybe they're   
wrong! I have to act happy so that Gohan doesn't find out!~ Gohan walked out of the room and ran over to Videl.  
"Guess what? I have nothing wrong with me!!!" he said jumping around. Then he stopped and looked over at her. She was looking  
over to the side with a sad expression on her face.   
"What about you?" he asked. She looked up and gave him a smile.   
"Nothing the matter here either!"   
"Thats great!!" he said. ~Ok, Just keep the smile on, and he wont notice! You're doing good.~ They walked out of the Docter's office  
and got into the car.   
***********************************************************************************************************  
While they were driving home, Gohan was jammin with the music, dancin along with it, while she was sitting there. The docter's words  
wouldnt stop running through her head. They pulled into their drive way and they got out of the car.   
  
~A while later~  
  
"I'm going to pick up Pan so I'll be home in a bit!" said Gohan. Videl smiled and nodded. She watched more tv. Pan's school was  
only a few blocks away, so it wouldn't take long for Gohan to get back. She wanted to see her little Pan dearly, she feared that maybe   
she wouldn't be able to in the future. Just then, the door opened, and Pan came running over to her mom and gave her a big hug.  
Videl excepted the hug and gave her a kiss.   
"How was your day?" Asked Videl.  
"It was great! I met this boy! And he is really cute!" she said excited. Gohan laughed and walked into the kitchen.   
"Ok dear. Go put your stuff away." Videl said.   
  
That Wednesday, Videl went and got another check-up, and they got more information then the last time. The tests still   
showed that she had heart cancer, but that it was getting worse. She was scared of dieing and loosing her life with Gohan  
and Pan. She didn't know what to do. That night, While they were eating dinner, Videl got another pain in her heart. Only it came  
to her like a plague. It hurt so much she fell off the chair and started moaning and screaming softly. Gohan went over to her  
and picked her up.   
"Videl!? Are you ok?" he asked. She only looked at him in misery. Right then, he set her down on the couch, and called the police.  
The ambulance came and picked her up with in 7 minutes. When they got to the hospital, Gohan called his mother, Chi Chi to  
come pick Pan up.   
"Is she going to be ok docter? Whats the matter with her?" Gohan asked.  
"Sir, I'm sorry but you need to leave the room so that we can take a look." the docter said.  
"No! I refuse to leave my wife!" Gohan demanded. The docter sighed.  
"Sir, please leave the room. I will call you back in once it is done." The docter said calmly.   
"No!" Gohan said. The docter looked behind Gohan.  
"By sir!" Gohan looked behind him and there were two guards ready to pry him out of the room. They grabbed his arms and pulled   
him out of the room.   
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Videl! I wont leave you!!" said Gohan and he was cut off by the door shutting.  
  
Gohan sat out side of the room. He started clicking his thumbs, and looking around. He stood up and went to open the door, but  
he looked over to see the guard staring at him. He smiled and giggled then waved and krept back into his seat and then started   
clicking his thumbs again. He went down the hall and ran into a nurse.   
"Opps, heh, sorry! Umm, wheres the bathroom?!" Gohan asked. The nurse pointed down the other hall. Five minutes later   
he came back to the room and the docter opened up the door.   
"Sir, we need to talk in the room." He said.  
"Ok!" Gohan said and followed him into the room. They sat down in chairs near Videl asleep.  
"Ummm, sir," he said, "Gohan" said Gohan correcting him.   
"Well anyway, Gohan, your wife has suffered a serious effect of her heart cancer." said the docter.  
"Heh heh heh, she doesn't have heart cancer!" Gohan laughed.  
"Umm, did she not tell you? At the check-up, there was heart cancer found. I am very sorry sir, uh I mean Gohan, but, the effects  
are appearing to go faster and more severe then we expected. I am afraid that she has only about a week to live. I am so sorry."  
said the docter.  
"No way! It cant be true!" said Gohan worried.  
"I am sorry but it is sir." the docter said pushing his glasses up.  
"But...but...It cant be true...one week?" Gohan said as his eyes started to water.  
"One week...." Gohan whispered. The docter put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............................   
  



	2. Going Away PART 2!

  
Going Away PART 2!!  
By Zoey Sama  
  
Disclaimer:: I dont own DBGT! AT ALL!... dont sue me  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan sat down in his chair, next to Videl sleeping. He looked at her beautiful face, and thought of all the good times they shared  
together. He remembered the first day they met at school. When he sat down near her in class and they started talking.   
"Videl, if you can hear me... I just wanted to let you know that I love you more then my life itself. You leaving me...permanatly is  
the worst thing that will ever happen in my life... I need you.. here with me." Gohan whispered to her. Gohan sighs and gets up. He  
kisses her on the lips and brings himself back up.   
"I love you Videl.." he whispers. Her eyes open, and she looks helplessly at him and trys to say somthing. Right when Gohan hears her,   
he trips on the breathing machine and it comes off her mouth. Just then, she starts coughing really hard and Gohan runs over to   
her.  
"Videl?! Are you ok?" he says to her. Her cough quiets slowly.   
"I love... you too..!" She says softly and starts coughing really hard again. Gohan's eyes watered as he tryed to put the breathing   
thing back on her mouth. Just then, her heart stops beating, and she stops coughing and lays her head over.   
"No!!" he yells. All of a sudden he hears a long narrow beep and he looks over at moniter and the green line, is going strait across.   
His eyes widen he starts silently crying.   
"No..! She is still alive!" he says and then he puts his head on her chest and listens for a beat. He doesnt hear one.  
  
"Hello?" Chi chi answers the phone.   
"Shes dead... shes dead... DEAD!! It's all my fault! ALL MINE!! I did it on accident! I tripped on the breathing cord and sent her to heaven!   
Its all my fault!!" Gohan says crying.  
"She's dead..." Gohan whispers. The phone clicks.  
"Hello?? Helllloooo!!" Says Chi Chi starting to cry. She hangs up the phone and runs to Goku.  
"Videl's dead! She is gone.. *crys* she is dead." she says hugging him. Goku's eyes open wide and Pan walks in the room.  
"Mommy's alright?" she says smiling. Goku lets go of Chi Chi and walks over to Pan and squats down. ChiChi is standing there and her  
eyes are all red and wet. She holds her hands up to her face.  
"Pan honey... we just got news from your Daddy.. we have bad news." he says. Pan's eyes start to water.  
"Whats the matter with her? Is she going to be all right?" Pan askes. Goku looks over.  
"No honey... she isnt." he says along with a cry. He walks her into the living room and sets her on his lap. He sniffs and whipes his eyes.  
"She... I.. I cant do this.." he says crying. "We'll wait untill your Daddy comes home and he'll tell you." he says and hugs her tightly. A tear  
drips on her shirt. Pan starts crying softly and hugs her grandfather closely then gets up. Chi Chi walks over to Goku and Pan and she   
puts her hand on Pan's shoulder.   
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
~Hour Later~  
  
The door bell rings and Chi Chi opens the door. Right when Chi Chi sees Gohan, she hugs him and starts crying again.   
"Honey, I am sooooooooooo sorry! I wish I could have been there!" she says whiping her eyes. He cries more.  
"Where's my daughter?" Gohan asks. Chi Chi points to the living room. He walks into the living room and Pan looks over and runs to him.  
He picks her up and hugs her. He walks over to the couch and sets her down.   
"Daddy whats the matter with Mommy??" Pan asks.  
"She... She's going away for a while.. to a better place. Heaven..." He says trying not to burst out crying.  
"She died?" she asks hoping its not true. Gohan starts crying. Pan starts crying too and Gohan hugs Pan Closely and tightly.   
"I promis...*cry* that I will never leave you! I will always be here for you! I love you so much!" Gohan says with a cry and a sniff.  
"I love you too Daddy!" she says still hugging him. Just then,  
"I want my mommy!!!!!!" She cries. She jumps out of Gohan's arms and runs into her room and shuts the door.  
Gohan walks to her room and opens the door. Pan was under the bed balling her eyes out. Gohan sniffs.  
"Honey, please come out of there." he says to her. She crawls out and sits on her bed. She sniffs and rubs her eyes dry. Gohan sits  
next to her and puts his arm around her.   
"Lets go watch some tv." He says and picks her up and carrys her to the tv room. He sets her down on the couch and she   
lays her head on his chest. They watched tv for about an hour. Gohan looked down at Pan and found her sleeping. He turns the tv  
off with the controler and picks her up gently, not to wake her up. He walks into her room and sets her down on her bed and covers  
her up. He gives her a kiss and walks back into the room.   
"The funerals next week.." Gohan says to Goku and sits next to him.   
"Dad, what am I supposed to do..? I love her so much. I dont know what I will do with out her.." He says then starts to cry. Goku  
hugs him and says crying  
"I dont know son.. I really dont know." Goku says.  
  
There is only one enemy that even Gohan, the strongest Saiyan cant beat- Death.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
ThE EnD!!!  
  
R&R and tell me what you thought of the ending!! 


End file.
